


GrossDirtyBadWrong - Who Fucking Cares?

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel are siblings, Dean Winchester (Maybe) Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Fluff, I have no beta she wasn't online, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Winchester Has Anxiety, Sam Winchester Has Minor Anger Issues, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Self-Aware, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Incest, Slash, believe me I know, but that's fine we'll die like Dean - guns in our hands, enjoieeeee, my first Wincest fic sorry if it sucks, or maybe not cause we are just fans we're all pussies, spare me your social justice rants about how incest is grossdirtybadwrong, this is just fiction and it's just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: He was moving slowly – poor fucker, could probably barely keep his eyes open – and his clothes were wrinkled – he’d probably been sleeping in them – and his hair was… fine? Sam supposed? It was disheveled, but not in a sexy way – very much in a way that screamed ‘I’m working myself to the bone and I need someone to rein me in’.orIn which Sam has an issue with himself, and Dean is very confused, and there are a couple of angels maybe manipulating them a little bit from the sidelines for their benefit.





	GrossDirtyBadWrong - Who Fucking Cares?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainedWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/gifts).

> So, for my 100th work on the Archive, I decided I wanted to do something kind of different. So here goes my first ever Wincest fic! <3
> 
> I turned on comment moderation because I've never written Wincest before and I refuse to get backlash on this shit. Okay? Like, I love you guys. But some people would love to bash the ship and by extension me for writing for this ship. So... yeah just protecting myself, that's all.
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely InkStainedWings because she helped me figure it all out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was acting weird. Or at least, weird_er_ than his normal brand of Dean Winchester Weird. And Sam wasn’t sure why, which meant it was time to investigate. Oh, how nice it was to be the smarter brother.

He started small – a hunt. He found the most cut-and-dry salt-and-burn he possibly could (bonus points for it being within 100 miles of the bunker) and presented it to his brother. He expected him to take it reluctantly, or to act enthusiastic until they got there. He didn’t expect Dean to reject the possibility entirely.

“Great,” he mumbled from where he was slumped in a chair with his eyes closed and his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. “’M not feelin’ up to it. Give it to Jody or someone.”

Sam gaped at him for a second, then cleared his throat and turned away. “Right, uh… You got it,” he muttered, taking a screenshot and drafting an email to Jody. Just as he was sending it, Dean stood up.

“I’m gonna go lie down,” he announced. “I feel like shit.” Sam glanced up at him. That, at the very least, was true. He could read his brother well enough to tell that. He shrugged, and Dean turned away from him to head down the hall.

Well, something was definitely going on, and Sam was going to fix it because he was a good little brother like that. He ordered a couple meat lovers’ pizzas and grabbed the spare key to the Impala to go pick them up. When he got back, he dropped them on the table and rapped on Dean’s bedroom door with his knuckles. “Dude, c’mon out. I got pizza.”

He made his way back into the dining room to make up a couple of plates, and when Dean finally emerged from his room, he looked severely tired. He needed a good week off of hunting just to sleep. If Sam was being honest, they’d both benefit from that kind of vacation.

Dean grunted in thanks as Sam wordlessly handed him a plate heaped with five pieces of Pepperoni Palooza and slumped into a chair. Sam took a moment to look him over.

He was moving slowly – poor fucker, could probably barely keep his eyes open – and his clothes were wrinkled – he’d probably been sleeping in them – and his hair was… fine? Sam supposed? It was disheveled, but not in a sexy way – very much in a way that screamed ‘I’m working myself to the bone and I need someone to rein me in’.

He grabbed his plate and sat down across from his brother. “How you doin’?” he asked around his first bite. (_Damn _that sausage was hot.) Dean shrugged.

“Fine. You?”

“’M alright. Kinda wore myself down with all the not eating today, prolly gonna hit the hay early,” Sam replied, trying to keep it casual. Hoping for an abrupt subject change, he asked, “so, uh… how’re things goin’ with Cas?”

Dean averted his eyes. “Not great, Sammy. Y’know, considering he just dumped me like, yesterday.”

Sam almost spat out his pizza. “He _what_?” That made absolutely no sense. Castiel was so blindingly in love with Dean, when they’d gotten together, Sam had wanted to scream hallelujah to the sky (despite his own… personal feelings). It was so much easier to have Dean be with Cas, who obviously loved him more than life itself… which begged the question, ‘what the actual hell was Cas thinking?’

“He, uh, he says that I’m in love with someone else. He doesn’t feel like I’m really in it for him, y’know? I mean… I dunno. I think I love him, Sammy, but fuck if I know what _feelings _are.”

Sam tried so hard not to ask his burning question, but he couldn’t keep it back. “Are you?” he murmured quietly. “In love with someone else?”

When Dean finally met his eyes, he looked lost and hopeless. “I don’t know, Sammy,” he answered honestly. “I really don’t know.” He looked back down at the table, pushing his last piece of pizza around his plate (holy shit, he’d eaten that _fast_). “I don’t think that’s actually the reason. I think Cas was just sayin’ that to make me feel better about the fact that he’s realized he doesn’t actually love me anymore.” Sam didn’t know when he’d stood up, but he was standing pretty close to his brother now. “I think he just realized what everyone else always realized – I’m not good enough, I’ve never been good enough. Nobody could ever love me.”

Sam’s body reacted before his brain could. He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, dragged him out of his chair, and slammed his back against the nearest wall. His own face was inches away from Dean’s. “If you really believe that,” he growled, “then I have completely failed you.”

“What you talkin’ about, Sammy?” Dean asked, giving him the same defiant look he’d give any demons or werewolves or anything else that came at him – the look he gave his enemies.

“I’m in love with you, Dean!” Sam shouted. “I’ve been in love with you since I was like, twelve years old! And you’re too much of an idiot to ever notice it!”

He stood there, hands still fisted in Dean’s flannel, breathing hard, for several seconds, before he forced himself to relax his fingers and step away. “I’m sorry,” he managed. “I’m- fuck, I’m sorry.” He kept backing up until he felt the table against his back, and he stopped abruptly. Dean took a deep, shaky breath, not meeting his brother’s eyes, and then with careful, calculated movements, walked away toward his bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, Sam started to panic. _What the hell have I done? _he thought. _That was stupid as all fuck._ He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Well, wouldja look at that,” he mumbled to himself. “I’ve just made the biggest mistake of my entire life! Holy shit, I can’t believe I actually just said that. I guess I’ve just ruined my own life. That’s, yeah, that’s just so fucking fun, isn’t it.”

He took a deep breath. His heart was pounding so loudly he could hear it, the blood roaring in his ears. Another deep breath. _You cannot have a panic attack right now_, he told himself, trying to force his body to cooperate. A third deep breath. _Sit down in the chair and eat your pizza. With Dean, whatever happens happens. _Deep breath. _You can’t control it. _Deep breath. _Just chill out_. Deep breath.

Finally, he felt reasonably okay enough to finish eating his food. Once he had, he got up to wash his plate, and when he came back into the dining room to put away the leftover pizza, there was his brother. And he wasn’t looking at Sam like he was the lowest scum on the Earth, which was something, at least.

“I love you, Sammy,” he choked out. Sam didn’t look at him.

“But not like that, yeah, I get it. And trust me, I know I’m a sick fuck for even thinking it, but… I don’t know, you were the only person my age I was ever around for longer than a few weeks at a time, and our family was broken and dysfunctional, and I just needed something to hold onto, a constant. It ended up being you, and I guess it just… never went away. I’m sorry,” he confessed, his knuckles whitening around the pizza box. He turned away from his brother to put the boxes in his hands into the fridge.

“You’re wrong,” Dean told him, and he froze.

“What?”

“You’re wrong,” his brother repeated. “I do love you like that. I just don’t like it, that’s all. But that ain’t your fault, Sammy, we prob’ly woulda fallen in love if we weren’t brothers. These are just the cards we got dealt. So let’s play ‘em.”

Sam tried to focus on only one thing. Set down the pizza boxes. Open the fridge. Pick up the pizza boxes. Put them into the fridge. He was still facing away from Dean. Once the fridge was safely closed again, he turned around very slowly. “You mean… you want that?” He couldn’t keep the incredulity and surprise from creeping into his voice. “You want _that_. With _me._”

Dean nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. I mean, come on. Look back over everything that’s happened in the last several years and tell me this wasn’t a long time comin’. We’re fucked up anyway, so…”

Sam felt a smile split across his face unexpectedly. “Of all the issues we have, incest doesn’t break the top one hundred. Yeah, I know.” Dean smiled back at him, and then Sam took a step forward, and Dean took a step forward, and they met in the middle. Their bodies connected, knees-hips-chests-shoulders-lips, and woah, holy shit, his brother was a good kisser. (Okay, that made sense, considering all the chicks he somehow managed to pull) Sam held him as close as he could.

And Dean’s hands were roving all over his body, and then they were at his shoulders, pulling his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor, stripping off his flannel, discarding that as well, and finally Sam regained his head long enough to pull away for oxygen.

“Okay,” he breathed, “if we’re gonna do this, we aren’t gonna do this in the kitchen. My bed or yours?”

Dean just grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward the bedrooms. Sam’s was closer, so that was where they ended up. Sam slammed the door shut behind himself with one foot, locked it with his free hand, and unbuttoned his outer shirt, still kissing his brother. He retreated back just long enough to pull his tank top over his head and then he realized Dean was still fully clothed and growled. He shoved him in the shoulders, his calves slamming against the edge of the bed, so he fell backwards onto it. Sam grinned down at him.

“God, I love you,” he whispered, just before he joined him on the mattress.

#~+~#

Hours later, Dean was passed out, his head on Sam’s chest and Sam’s arm around his shoulders. From the corner of the room where he sat, invisible to the hunters’ eyes, Castiel smiled.

“At least they got that much sorted out,” Gabriel murmured from his side. Cas nodded his agreement. They had been incredibly difficult to deal with individually while they were still denying their feelings for one another.

“And the rest?” he inquired. His brother grinned a wicked grin at him.

“We’ll bring them in slowly. They’re still figuring out the nature of this relationship – they don’t need any more being piled on them. At least not yet.”

Cas looked back at his boys, satisfied with that answer. “So long as I have not lost them forever, I am sure I shall be fine.”

“Loosen up, little bro!” Gabe told him, elbowing him in the ribs. “These two – Dean especially – won’t give you up that easily. And besides, we’ve got the perfect solution to our little love-triangle problem. Just make sure they don’t catch on to your little white lie.”

“You really are brilliant,” Castiel murmured, watching his human charges with awe as Sam played idly with Dean’s hair. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

After all, he would never have expected this, years ago when he was first assigned to Dean Winchester. But after all that had happened? There didn’t seem to be a more logical place for them to end up.

He was just happy they seemed to be on track.

**Author's Note:**

> The implication is that Cas only broke up with Dean so that Dean would do the dirty dirty with Sammy and then eventually Sam and Dean and Cas and Gabe could end up in their happy little polyamorous foursome where nobody loses the ship war!
> 
> (I'm sorry, I just usually can't with Cabriel and Debriel. Destiel/Sabriel/Sastiel/Wincest I'm all on board with but I just have issues with Cabriel and Debriel. My own personal experience, and please, by all means, feel however you feel. Don't let me influence you.)
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean


End file.
